Kamvung Xoroid
by springboynyet
Summary: [EXO/BOYxBOY/yaoi/Kaisoo/hunhan/chanbaek/chenmin/kristao/sulay] hanya sebuah kisah kehidupan yang hangat disebuah kampung kecil bernama Kampung Xoroid yang berbatasan dengan kali ciliwung.
1. Chapter1

_**ByunBaekssi present.**_

..

..

_**Macarena**_

..

..

_Back Sound:_

_Macarena – Mario Bischin._

_Or_

_Macarena – Ryan Indonesia Idol ver._

..

..

_Ee..._

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

..

..

Jongin menutup sebuah panggilan telpon dari seseorang disebrang sana dengan senyuman menawannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun yang pasti hal itu dapat sekali membuat Jongin menjadi sumringah seperti itu.

"hahaha, akhirnya Kyungsoo mau aku ajak berdansa nanti malam diacara _Prom-nite_ sekolah. Hah Jongin, beruntung sekali kau dapat menarik perhatian seorang bidadari tanpa sayap" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh ternyata!

Jongin baru saja sukses mengajak sang _pujaan hati_nya berdansa bersamanya nanti malam. Wah, suatu keberuntungan bagi Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo yang notabene-nya adalah salah satu siswi populer disini. Ya, walau Jongin sendiri juga siswa populer. Malah _ter_-populer lagi. Dan jika ia berhasil, akan ada suatu keajaiban yang terjadadi nanti malam sepertinya.

..

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa tumpuk buku yang memiliki ketebalan lebih dari 3buah jari manusia, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang baru saja usai. Tunggu dulu! Jangan remehkan Kyungsoo yang memiliki tubuh mungil. Walau begitu, Kyungsoo juga dapat mengangkat buku-buku itu kalau kalian tahu.

Dan— oh! Coba lihat! Kyungsoo tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia menerima telepon dari seseorang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia tidak gila bukan?

"hey, Kyungsoo-_ah_ mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau tidak.. err— gila bukan?" Baekhyun, teman sebanglku Kyungsoo ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya sahabat Kyungsoo yang dari tadi tetap setia memperhatikan wajah sumringah milik sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih saja menampilkan senyuman. "_aniyo.._ aku tidak gila byun_-ie_, aku sedang bahagiaaaa" katanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya menjadi sangat bahagia setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menerima telpon. "bahagia? Kok bisa?"

Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping saking bahagianya. Dan hal itu justru makin membuat Baekhyun bingung. "ya.. aku sangat bahaaaaaagiaa" katanya.

"yayaya.. aku tahu kau bahagia, tapi kau bahagia kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun saking kesalnya.

Kyungsoo meringis malu-malu sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang jatuh di sekitar wajahnya. "hehe, kau tahu Jongin? Ah tidak usah ditanya kau pasti tahu. Dia mengajakku berdansa nanti malam di acara _Prom-nite_ ah sungguh, aku bahagia sekaliiiii" timpalnya.

"hah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kedua siswa yang populer akan bersatu ah tidak, lebih tepatnya berdansa nanti malam. Wah keajaiban dunia, oya... bukannya kau tidak bisa berdansa Kyung?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya membuat kerucut lucu yang menggemaskan. "ah kau benar, aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan apik"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "tenang saja Kyung, aku bisa berdansa ya.. walau tidak sebagus ahlinya tapi aku cukup paham kok, dan aku mau mengajarimu" katanya.

Bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah saudaranya sendiri yang harus dia bantu. Baekhyun ingin membalas budi pada Kyungsoo yang selalu membantunya jika ia mengalami kesulitan, bahkan kesulitan saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Pria yang sangat idiot karena senyumannya yang sangat lebar, ia juga termasuk siswa populer disini. Tapi tidak sepopuler Jongin pastinya.

Kyungsoo meringis sangat lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapih. "baiklah, trims Baek hehe.. maaf merepotkan" ucapnya.

..

..

_O o! O o! Ella, ella_

_O o! O o! Ella, ella_

_Bailamos!_

_Ella, ella.._

_All night long_

_Ella, ella_

_Ella, ella.._

_All night long_

..

..

Alunan musik mulai berbunyi memenuhi halaman seluas dua hektar ini. Lampu-lampu menggerak-gerakan cahaya berwarnanya. Sebuah panggung berdiri tegak dengan seorang _DJ_ yang sangat profesional berdiri dibelakangnya.

Para siswa dan siswi yang dibalut pakaian mewah yang berkelas bergerak-gerak sesuai irama. Ada pula yang hanya berdiri diam dibalik-balik pepohonan yang ada. Ah lebih tepatnya –mungkin— semua yang ada disini tengah menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama musik.

Saling tersenyum dan tertawa sartu sama lain tanpa merasa ada kesedihan. Mereka melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka dan senior mereka bersama. Ya, setidaknya ini dapat membuat mereka ceria walau besok akan ada kesedihan lagi.

Sang _DJ_ memutarkan lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Mario Bischin. _Macarena_. Lagu yang membuat mereka terus bergerak lincah sepanjang malam. Lagu yang menyenangkan dan dapat meringankan sedikit beban mereka.

..

..

_Just let it go and spend a night on me_

_You know i'm right insist but feeling you can fly!_

_Don't way you move you got me hypnotise_

_We are so young so let's have a good time tonight_

..

..

"_leadies and gentle man! Let's dance together! WOOHOO!" _seru sang _DJ_ sambil terus memutarkan berbagai music yang menyenangkan.

Oh lihat Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang asik menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan ringan dan pelan. Tertawa-tewa sendiri sambil menikmati lagu itu. Ah beruntung acara dansa belum mulai, ini baru acara biasa belum puncaknya. Ia membawa segelas _cocktil_ yang menyegarkan jika diminum.

Kyungsoo yang malam ini terlihat sangat cantik juga dewasa sangat menjadi perhatian jika ia berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut dihalaman sekolah yang menjadi pusat _Prom-nite_. Tubuh sintal Kyungsoo dibalut dengan _minni dress_ hitam yang polos namun sangat terihat _elegan_ dengan _high heels _hitam yang sangat pas dengan gaunnya. Rambutnya sengaja ia gerai dengan bagian bawah rambut yang sengaja ia buat ikal bervolume sehingga mengeluarkan aura _elegan _tesendiri dari dirinya.

Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar dari acaranya bersama teman-temannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut disini dan ia menemukan sesosok pria yang sedang ia cari tengah bergerak-gerak aktif dengan segelas _cocktil_ yang sama dengannya bersama beberapa pria lainnya yang sudah pasti adalah teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat dirinya dari sini karena ditempatnya berdiri disana sangatlah ramai.

Oh sungguh!

Kyungsoo benar-benar terhipnotis melihat tubuh kekar Jongin bergerak-gerak sesuai irama disana.

_Jongin jangan! Tolong berhenti bergerak.. sungguh aku sangat-sangat menghipnotisku_ batin Kyungsoo.

..

..

_Hey sexy girl! You know i'm what you need_

_I love your smile i don't know what you do to me_

_My baby girl you look so fine tonight_

_You blow my mind come on and baila para me_

..

..

Jongin tengah berdiri diam sendirian dibalik sebuah pohon yang berada dipinggir halaman tempat _Prom-nite_ berlangsung. Ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo_nya_ datang.

_Puk._

Jongin menoleh dan menemukan sesosok perempan yang sedang ia tunggu. Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongkak menatap kearah Jongin yang sedang menatap intens kearahnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis menyambutnya. "maaf Jongin, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.. tadi Baekhyun memintaku menemaninya ke toilet jadi aku men—,"

Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Kyungsoo. membuat sang empunya membulatkan matanya terkejut. "ssst. Tidak usah kau ucapkan, aku sudah tahu." Katanya setenang mungkin.

Padahal jika kalian tahu, jantung Jongin tengah berdebar sangat kencang melihat sosok perempuan yang dikagumi— ah tidak! di cintai maksudnya memakai _mini dress_ yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat cantik dan –err... sexy.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersadar langsung mengikutinya dengan pelan juga. "ayo kita ketengah lapangan bersama yang lainnya untuk berdansa seperti janjiku waktu itu" ucapnya.

..

Berdansa dengan orang yang kita cintai memang sangat bisa membuat jantung kita seperti akan copot kan? Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Dimana saatnya Jongin menyentuh pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo. Juga Kyungsoo yang harus mengalungkan kedua tangannya di perpotongan leher Jongin dan itu akan membuat mereka jadi sangat dekat.

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Para siswa lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menjerit tertahan. Para siswi merasa iri pada Kyungsoo, dan para siswa merasa iri pada Jongin. Namun mereka menerimanya dengan sedikit perasaan tidak rela karena keduanya adalah orang yang bernotabene sebagai orang populer di sekolah.

Jadi, sudah pasti mereka akan merasa iri.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum pada Kyungsoo. "hey, kau pandai juga dalam berdansa" katanya.

Demi tuhan!

Senyuman Jongin yang kali ini sangat-sangat ingin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggir halaman sekolah muntah. Bagaimana tidak. jarang sekali Jongin tersenyum seperti itu.

Senyum yang paling tulus untuk pertama kalinya Jongin berikan pada seorang wanita selain ibunya.

Oh sungguh, jika kalian bisa lihat keadaan ini. Mereka terlihat sangat manis jika seperti itu.

Seperti manisnya jutaan lelehan coklat yang ada di kue-kue jahat milik toko-toko _Pastry_ di Prancis sana.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya kebelakang telinga. ".. maaf?" tanyanya.

Jongin mendesah gemas melihat kepolosan yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan padanya. "maksudku, kau dapat berdansa dengan baik ya?" katanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jongin yang melihat menyerngitkan dahinya kebingungan. "oh itu, _ani_ aku tidak bisa berdansa.. hanya ya.. beberapa gerakan saja aku bisa memahaminya" ucapnya.

"oh masa? Tapi aku cukup mahir kok" timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "mm.. trims" katanya

"_urwell baby_"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna mendengarnya. "maaf?" tanyanya

"entah lah aku tak mengerti kenapa dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _but i love your smile.. my baby girl"_

Kyungsoo masih terdiam menatap Jongin dengan tatapan '_aku tak mengerti maksudnya_'.

Jongin tersenyum memaklumi. Ia mengusak pelan rambut hiatm Kyungsoo. "_you look so fine tonight, my Kyungsoo_"

"_ne_?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

" _you blow my mind come on and you make me crazy, you know?" _lanjut Jongin.

"_so, you know what i mean... my baby girl?_"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti lalu mengangguk antusias. "_yeah, i know what you mean... my boy"_ balasnya.

..

..

_Ee..._

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

_Macarena, macarena, baila, baila, ella, ella_

_Macarena, macarena all night long_

..

..

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan saat ini. Biasa, menemani Kyungsoo membaca buku selama berjam-jam. Biasanya perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat palin menyeramkan bagi Jongin setelah kelas. Namun, karena Kyungsoo ia pun rela berdiam diri berjam-jam ditempat laknat ini.

Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa tumpuk buku yang berjudul dengan bahasa prancis. "kau sudah selesai membaca sinopsis buku yang itu Jongin?" tanyanya.

Jongin tersenyum pasrah. Ia mengangguk. "bagaimana kau suka tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"bagaimana ya.. aku tidak tahu deh, rasanya kepalaku hampir mau pecah membaca 2 paragraf berisi kata-kata baku yang jarang ku gunakan. Hehe." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo cemberut mendengar penuturan Jongin. "terserah kau deh." Katanya.

Melihat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya menuju rak buku dipojok ruangan, Jongin berinisiatip mengikutinya dari belakang. Untuk mengagetkannya.

Jongin berjalan mengendap-endap secara sembunyi dibelakang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil sebuah buku dengan tebal yang benar-benar akan membuat kepala Jongin pecah. "aku sudah tahu kau dibelakang ku Jongin _babo_" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menyodorkan buku yang baru saja ia ambil pada Jongin. "kau, bacalah buku ini. Aku tidak mau tahu, dalam seminggu buku ini harus habis. Jika tidak, kau tidak boleh mencium ku!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin membelalakan matanya. Ia menganga dengan wajah yang sangat bodoh. Baru saja ia akan menyela tapi Kyungsoo sudah memotongnya duluan. "tidak ada tapi-tapian." Katanya.

Oh tuhan!

Benar-benar!

Kepala Jongin rasanya ingin sekali pecah sekarang juga. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo baru saja memberinya buku dengan ketebalan yang diatas rata-rata yang banyak dan sudah ditambah lagi dengan buku ini dan harus dihabiska selama seminggu.

Sungguh! Jongin benar-benar butuh seorang _Pisikiater_ SEKARANG JUGA!

..

..

_**Macarena**_

..

..

End

..

..

Sumpah ya, author lagi seneng banget sekarang!

Gimana yaaaa... adadeh gatau kenapa seneng aja gitu hehe.

Oya, adakah disini yang ikut SM audisi? Gimana audisinya? Sukses atau _not _sukses?

Katanya ngantri lama tapi audisinya ga sampe 30 menit ya? Benarkah?

Waah.. sabar _ne_ /pukpuk/

Oya.. kalian tau kan Ryan Indonesia Idol? Nah ff ini itu author ambil dari lagu yang dia nyanyiin waktu Indonesia Idol Top 15. Keluarga author lagi seneng2nya dengerlagu ini.

Nah saking keponya, author nyoba-nyoba cari lirik lagunya di google dan ketemu. Pas author baca author langsung kepikiran buat ff ini karena liriknya yang mudah banget.

Jadi, kalo kalian mau baca ff ini coba deh sambil denger lagunya. Lagunya cukup enak kok. Bisa meriingankan beban yang lagi numpuk hahaha x D.

Oya, terus kenapa author milihnya Kaisoo? Karena kalo dilihat-lihat dari ffn ini, fanfic yang lagi laku itu ya.. ff Kaisoo. Jadi yaudah author bikin kaisoo aja deh.

Segitu dulu aja ya readers.

Minta reviewnya dong ya..

Yang baca ini wajib review loh '-'b.

Oke oke?

Kalo review banyak, rencananya author mau buat squelnya tapi gatau bakalan di post kapan.

Jadi..

Review _ne_!

GO REVIEW! GO REVIEW! *ala baekhyun di EST ep9 yang lagi nyemangatin Luhan*

Ungya ungya :3

Bye bye!

~_byunbaekssi_~


	2. Chapter 1

Kampung Xoroid .

.

Chen abi seren, guru ngaji, ustadz kampung, suami umi umin ChanBaekTao anak STM ulul albab yang tambeng2. demen ngutangin combro sama pop ice di warung mpok rere, chanbaek saling suka tapi gamau ngaku, tao ngeceng si kris.  
Sekai 2 bocah berkulit kontras nan jail, temen main gundu seren(anak abi chen), ngeceng luhan kyungsoo Luhan kecengan sehun, anak pemilik laundry helo kiti terbesar di asia.  
Kris Mahasiswa ganteng nan tajir, anak RT siwon, suka lirik lirik tao kalo lagi nongkrong diwarung mpok rere.  
Yixing dokter puskesmas kampung xoroid. pernah suatu hari si Ijah sakit demam malah dikasih obat diare, kecengannya suho.  
Xiumin temen yixing, istrinya uztad jongdae D.O karang taruna kampung.  
asisten RT Siwon tukang nagih listrik sama air di kampung, kecengannya jongin Suho Donatur kampung sering datengin orkes dangdut ngeceng si yixing.

.

.

SELAMAT DATANG DI KAMPUNG XOROID KAWAN KAWAAAN~~~~

kampung dengan perbatasan kali ciliwung yang sangat indah tentram dan damai. mempunyau warga alay alay kece imoet imoet oenyoeh dan cimidh cimidh. kampung dengan pak RT yang bernama Siwon ini didirikan sejak tahun 1975 oleh kake siwon yang notabenenya pak RT didaerah sekitar situ dan menemukan kumpulan rumah yang tak berRT dan ia berniat memberi nama kampunv itu 'xoroid'. entah apa artinya namun mereka cukup bangga karna nama kamoung mereka saat ini lebih bergengsi dan sedikit mewah.

kampung ini selalu ramai dengan segala kelakuan kelakuan warga pagi siang malam yang tidak pernah masuk kerumah karna selalu menonton topeng monyet pak mail bersama sama. rumah rumah mereka berbentuk seperti rumah ya sopasti dong lah masa bentuk lopek lopek. berjejer rapih dan tidak menyempitkan jalanan. masing masing rumah memiliki halaman untuk menjemur pakaian, kerupuk, basah basahan/? dll.

kampung ini punya satu masjid yang didirikan oleh ustad ternama dikampung terasebut, ustad Jongdae aka Chen aka ustad bermuka kotak amal. satu kelinik kesehatan yang lengkap dengan dokter manis si penenang hati yaitu kak Yixing aka lay tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil kakak Yixing karna kedengarannya oenyoeh. kampung ini juga punya satu warung yang lengkap ada baju tas celana makanan minuman warteg jadi satu semua yaitu warung mpok rere. janda beranak satu yang sering dinas keluar kota untuk jualan comro ini pemilik dan pendiri warung tersebut. karna keseringannya untuk dinas keluar kota, warungnya selalu menjadi tempat langganan para warga untuk mengutang bahkan hingga menggunung. ya pokonya apapun yang ada dikampung ini selalu ada satu, kenapa? karna moto mereka adalah we are one. kami adalah satu. jadi apapun itu yang ada dikampung tersebut harus berjumlah satu (minus rumah, anak, sendal, baju, sepatu, mata, tangan ,kaki,lobang idung dsb)

okesepertinya perkenalan pada kampung ini cukup sampai disini. kita sudahi saja.

.

.

MISTERI GUNDU SEGITIGA SEHUN .

.  
pagi hari yang cerah, burung burung berkicauan(minus burung oppa karena burungnya tak bisa berkicau). lagu dari band geisha mengalun indah disebuah kamar bernuansa helokiti.

pergi saja kau pergi tak usah kembali percuma saja kini datang mengundang perih

pemuda cantik yang coretmanlycoret ini tengah bernyanyi menghadap kaca besar dihadapannya. ia menyisir rambutnya rapih dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya. "LUHAAAN, DIJEMPUT TAO NIH CEPETAN YAAA" teriak emak luhan dari bawah "IYE MAK, LUHAN TURUN NIH" balasnya.

drap drap

luhan menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan 25km/jam membuat bapaknya yang tengah nikmat minum kopi sambil denger lagu sakitnya tuh disini tersedak aer kopi. "mak luhan mangkat dulu ye. semlekom" ucap luhan lalu mengecup tangan emak dan bapaknya. "iye nak tiati dijalan ye" balas emaknya.

"eh lo lama amat si dandannya gue nunggu dari sepuluh menit yang tadi nih" kata tao aka sahabat terdekatnya. "hehe sori gue tadi nyisir lambut dulu" balas luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "ebujuk buneng, lo nyisir lama amat. perawan perawan dikampung ni aja nyisir kaga lebih dari sepuluh menit. ya mabelas menitan lah minimal"

"bego sama aja lamaan mereka. atauah berbi pusing. udah ah mangkat yok"

"ayo" akhirnya mereka pun berangkat menuju sekolah bersama.

.  
.

sesampainya disekolah Luhan entah kesambet apa langsung berlari kencang meninggalkanTao yang bersamanya.

lalu tibatiba

BRAKK

"aww"

"eh sori sori sini gue bantu lo bangun"

"alah gausah sana lo minggir"

lalu...

"CIE CIE SEHUN KETABRAK LUHAN NIH CIE CIE CUITWIW"

teriakan teriakan menggoda terdengar dari mulut mulut anak STM ulul albab (Sekolah ThooMan-ceritanya cadel makanya begitu-). Sehun hanya senyun senyum sendiri mendengar godaan godaan yang dilontarkan teman temannya yang sedikit tak waras itu. "ah sialan lo mestinya gosah nabrak gue!" gerutu pria cantik dihadapan sehun saat ini. sehun yang mendengarkannya hanya senyum senyum cem orang gila "hehe gue suka kok kita tabrakan berasa di ftv ftv gitukan kalikali aja hubungan kita bisa naik satu tingkat gitu hwhwhwhw:3" bales sehun. Luhan yang dihadapannya hanya bisa mendengus lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun, si anak RT dikampung ini "eh cantik cantik, jan tinggalin gue dong. jangan marah aah ntar cantik lo ilang loh" ucap Sehun menggoda, yang digoda pun langsung melayangkan sepatu hitam beraksen helokiti paporitnya ke jidat Sehun. "inget ya. gue itu menli bukan cantik em e en el i. MENLI!" bales Luhan lalu berlari dengan muka merah merona karna memakai po*nds white cream/g maksudnya karena godaan Sehun.

luhan terus berlari kencang hingga sebuah teriakan menyadarkannya "EWOY WOY SEPATU PAPORIT LO KETINGGALAN NEH" teriakan Sehun rupanya kawan kawan.

.

.

sejak insiden bertabrakan dengan Sehun tadi, Luhan jadi selalu sendirian. padahal biasanya Tao ada buat nemenin Luhan yang kesepian ini huhuhu/g. sejak insiden itu pula setiap Luhan berkeliayaran disekitar sekolah, anak anak lainnya pasti bersiul siul gaje dan mengungkit ngungkit hal tabrakan antara dirinya dan Sehun tadi pagi. kan Luhan jadi kzl bgd mxml ie bete.

tapi Luhan tetap berpikir positip, Sehun menabraknya pasti buat mempermalukan Luhan sampai saat ini. walau kenyataannya memang mereka berdua bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja namun Luhan tetap berpikiran bahwa Sehun pasti mempermainkannya. well, Luhan kan tidak tahu kalo Sehun itu ngecengin Luhan. WAQWAW

anak anak di sekolah itupun juga sebenarnya udah tau, cuma mereka dilarang untuk memberi tahunya pada Luhan karena Sehun mau kalo Luhan itu tau kalo Sehun suka sama dia dari mulut tipis Sehun. alhasil mereka nurut nurut aja apa yang cowo putih tinggi bibir tipia rambut azglalwbmshzal mata tajem idung mancung yang sialan ini katakan. Sehun itu sebenernya ganteng dimata Luhan. sangat ganteng bahkan hingga hampir membuat Luhan menjerit coretcantikcoret. tapi Luhan itu gengsian, kenapa? jelas lah anak pemilik londri helokiti terbesar diasia masa sih mau jatuh ketangan cowo anak pak RT dikampungnya yang seneng main gundu sama kai sama seren(anak cewenya ustad Jongdae) dan tao yang kadang kadang juga ikut nimbrung.

ngomong ngomong soal gundu, jam jam kaya gini pasti tao lagi ikutan nimbrung main gundu sama sekaiser nih ditaman belakang. Luhan segera bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah. ia sedikit berlari lari kecil bahkan sampai langkah tegap maju jalan cem anak paskibra. sesampainya disana memang benar ada tao tapi tumben sekali tao engga ikut main gundu biasany dia ikutan sampe sampe setiap nyentil tu gundu saking semangatnya tu gundu bukan kesentil malah penyok gegara disentil/g. tao yang Luhan liat ini cuma diem doang ngeliatin gundu yang Sehun pegang. iya gundu yang Sehun pegang yang lagi Tao liatin itu bentuknya unik lucu banget gitu oenyoe zekali.

bentuknya segitiga dengan corak polkadot pink.

tunggu- WHAT?! GUNDU SEGITIGA?! GILE LU NDRO. mana ada gundu bebentuk segitiga gitu anjir rasanya Luhan mau ngakak sampe terkentut kentut dulu namun ia harus jaim karna ada Sehun didepannya. bukan bukan! Luhan jaim bukan karna suka samaSehun, cuma masih canggung aja garagara insiden tadi pagi. siapasih yang gamalu gitu loh;;

"Tao! lo ngapain disitu? dari pagi gue nyariin lo disini lo juga gamasuk kelas mau bolos ye lo? gue aduin ke emak lo ye ntar! " tanpa basa basi pun Luhan menarik tangan Tao untum berdiri. Seren yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bertindak sok jantan padahal jelas jelas dia betina. "aduh Luhan! lo salah paham! Tao bukan bolos cuma dia kaga bisa bangun tadi kita semua dari pagi jongkok mulu disini alhasil kaki kita keram masih punya malu lah jalan jongkok gegara kaga bisa bangun jadi kita putusin buat nongkrong disini sambil nunggu ada yang bantuin. dan wala! lo datang diwaktu yang tepat! sekarang bangunin gue ya!" ucapnya. Luhan melotot tak percaya, Tao memang terlihat lagi mengurut ngurut kecil kakinya tapi masa ia sudi ngebangunin seren si cewe sok jantan padahal dia betina, jongin aka kai adeknya si seren yang agak keiteman karena kalo keputihan dia mesti minum obat dan SEHUN! AH DIA GENGSI LAH GENGSI BANGET.

"idie ogah ye gue bangunin lo pada. bangun ndiri ndiri lah!" kata Luhan sadis. "ah elah lo jahat amat si ama kita kita. eh lo bangunin kita kaga?! kalo kaga sepatu item helokiti lo gue bakar nih!" ucap Sehun lebih sadis.

ngomong ngomong soal sepatu itemnya...

Luhan emang dari tadi itu nyeker. kan sepatu satunya lagi ada di Sehun karena tadi pagi belom Luhan ambil karena malu. dan sekarang Sehun mengancam sepatu kesayangannya akan dibakar.

HELL NO! BIG NO!

akhirnya dengan berat hatipun Luhan mebangunkan mereka satu persatu mulai dari Seren, Jongin lalu yang terakhir Sehun. "thanks ya cantik nih sepatu kamu mumumuah! makin cantik deh lo gue pergi dulu ye dahh h" kata Sehun.

"WAH SIALAN LO NYARI MATI YA LO?! APA BOSEN IDUP LO?! TAI AH" marah Luhan. wah mbak Luhan sedang marah rupanya.

mata Luhan melihat kekanan kekiri untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar berharap semoga tak ada yang melihat insiden tadi selain 3orang yang ada disana (seren,jongin,tao). "udah marah marahnya belom lo?" tanya Tao. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dan mengelus ngelus dadanya yang rata "sabar sabar.. udah gue udah puas udah yu balik kekelas eh- tunggu! itukan gundu siSehun ye". "ehiya gundu limited edition Sehun katanya cuma ada 2 didunia ini" balas Tao. Luhan hanya menganga tak percaya. buset, masa ada gundu limited edition gitu buset dah ya. pikirnya. tanpa pikir panjang pun Luha langsung mengambil gundu itu dan berjalan mendahului Tao keluar dari taman ini.

.

.  
.

"anjrit gundu segitiga gue ilang bruh" ucap Sehun sambil mecari cari gundu limited editionnya yang hilang.

Jongin yang duduk disebelah Sehun mulai membantu Sehun mencari cari gundu limited edition itu juga. "terakhir kalk lo taro mana?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti "seinget gue si abis dari taman belakang sekolah- OIYA KEKNYA SI KETINGGALAN DI NTU TAMAN! JONG TEMENIN GUE EA AYO AYO!"

kawan kawan sepertinya Sehun baru saja mengingat dimana lokasi terakhir kali dia memegang gundu limited editionnya itu. dengan menarik paksa atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Jongin, Sehun berlari cem ronaldo wati dengan Jongin dalam seretannya.

sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, Sehun langsung menuju tempat mereka berjongkok berjam jam tadi. "idih ko kaga ada ye" katanya.

"wah sialan lo. gue jadi berantakan lo seret gitu aja. dafuq"

"sori jong sori, dah ah bantu gue nyari gundu gue sekarang!"

"cih. iye dah iye"

merekapun akhirnya mencari gundu limited edition milik Sehun bersama sama. beberapa puluh menit pun berlalu. namun gundu milim Sehun belum ditemukan sampai saat ini. "anjrit gundu gue ilang. sial sial" geruru Sehun.

"tunggu tunggu. tadikan ada Tao sama Luhan kan? kenapa lo kaga nanya mereka coba, siapa tau tuanak dua tau" usul Jongin. Sehun akhirnya pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Luhan dari tadi memperhatikan gundu segitiga ditangannya. ia bingung, jelas lah bingung! mana ada gundu bebentuk segitiga gitu. gimana cara ngegelindinginnya coba? ah Luhan inget, ini gundu kan limited edition. tapi masa sih ni gundu bisa dimainin.

dengan penasaran, Luhan memutar mutar gundu ditangannya lalu mencoba menggelindingkannya dimeja kantin. terus ia mencoba tanpa henti namun selalu gagal. "sialan ini gundu minta di bdsm" ucapnya kepada gundu segitiga itu.

"AYO WASSAP QAQAQ. sendirian aja nie?" tanya Chanyeol yang tibatiba datang dengan cengiran cem orang bego nya. Baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya memutar bola matanya malas. "eh liat ya, Luhan disini sendirian kaga ada orang lagi. kalo gitu yanamanya dia itu sendirian!" katanya. Chanyeol yang kena marah hanya terkekeh geli menimpali.

"maaf qaqa aqoeh kan hanya bertanya" ucap Chanyeol sok imut dan kemudian dihadiahi tendangan super coretlembutcoret oleh Baekhyun ditulang keringnya.

"yA! sakit bego sakiiiit!"

"heh lo bedua menengo. rak iso meneng tak balang watu ki. menengo." mereka berdua cengo. wah... seorang Xi Luhan yang notabenenya turunan oang bandung teh bisa ngomong make bahasa jawa eleuh eleuh keren pisan atuh akang. dan mereka berdua aja (maksudnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) yang notabenenya orang jawa malah gabisa. wah wah dunia sudah terbalik kawan kawan.

"gile, lo ngomong make bahasa jawa ndeng"

"kobisa deh"

"lo kesambet apaan ndes"

"lo ga salah makan kan mz?"

"mbahmu ndas ndes ndas ndes mas mis mas mes paan noh paan PAAN. gue cuma lagi bingung aja sama ni gundu. lo pasti udah liat gundu ditangan gue kan"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "aah itu gundunya siSehun bukan si? tadi si denger denger Sehun lagu nyariin gundunya." tanya Chanyeol.

"masa? ah bomat guemah" balas Luhan terlalu santai. ia memasukan gundu segitiga itu kedalam saku roknya- ekhem maaf maksud saya celananya.

"sini sini kasihin gue aja ntar gue kasih ke siSehun" kata Chanyeol

Luhan menggerakkan telunjuknya kekanan dan kiri memberi instruksi tidak pada Chanyeol. "kaga mau gue. pokonya tu anak yang mesti kesini. biar tu anak mandiri" katanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya manggut manggut saja menanggapinya. "okelah gue mau kekelas dulu. met belahar qaqa qaqa q zayank" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

"dih alay"

"lo juga alay, pea"

"tapi gue kaga sealay luhan, baek"

"yapokonya sama aja lo bedua alay alay juga"

"alah alay alay tapi lo tetep cintakan eaaa"

"najis lo apaan kampret udah ah kutubuldog diem lo gue mau ke tempat si ijah dulu maen masak masakan. baybay"

.

.

Sehun masih saja mencari cari keberadaan gundu limited editionnya. selama masih ada Jongin disebelahnya (walau seren sedang tidur dikelas) ia tetap merasa terbantu karena sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa diandalkan walau sedikit.

"heh, lo belom selse juga Hun?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng. "gue sih curiga siLuhan ato ga Tao yang ngambil tapi kalo Tao si keknya kaga mungkin deh tu anak tadi gue liat lagi makan nasi uduk disana"

"yacoba aja tanya Tao"

"yodah yok"

"heh Tao. lu liat gundu segitiga gue kaga?"

Tao yang lagu makan mengangguk ngangguk lucu sok mengerti. ia membuka mulutnya namun keburu tersedak tempe yang dimakan bersama nasi uduknya. "atuhla aden Tao makannya pelan pelan " ucap mbok iyem sang penjual nasiuduk.

"iye mbok makasih. ekhem gini... itu.. anu... gundu lo ada di Luhan, dibawa dia tadi soalnua dia yang nemuin gundu lo"

"loh kan bener Luhan, hun"

"sial kenapa mesti kecengan gue aah. gugup gue gugup"

"yakaga papa kali. udah sono sono gue mau makan lagi"

setelah merasa terusir pun Sehun pergi dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat Luhan berada. kelas Luhan pun menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

TBC!  
.

yeaaah! ff ini tbc juga huhuhu u,u. well, kalo kalian kali kali pen nanya 'kenapa ni ff dinamain kampung xoroid? kenapa ada nama ijah seren dsb? kenapa aku disini? kamu siapa aku siapa ini dimana aku hidup lalu bagaimana ini aku cantik aku jelek?' oke abaikan sj pertanyaan diakhir akhir itu. sebenernya judul ff ini emang sengaja diambil dari nama grup exostan wa wkwkwk dan nama grup itu awalnya xoroid, tapi entah kenapa waktu gue on disana salah satu anak *nama disamarkan* lagi kek bikin tokoh tokoh entah buat apa dan gue kebagian jadi anak mpok rere disini wkwkwkwk dan mulailah kita kek semacam ngejalanin sebuah drama tanpa sekenario sekalipun jadi acakadul tokohnya ya opkors anak anak grup dan member exo.

malem harinya pas on kembali di grup nama grup sudah berubah menjadi 'kampung xoroid' dan gue yang baru aja selse ngebuat ff lainnya kepikiran, begimana kalo ni drama tanpa sekenario dibuat. dan walla akhirnya gue buat walo acakadul dengan sedikit rombak merombak dipertokohan namun masih menyisakan nama nama member grup seperti ijah dan seren wkwkwk. dan begitulah kurang lebih mengapa ff ini dinamakan seperti itu.

udah ah kelingking gue keram anjir keseleo wkwkwkwk. sudah dulu eaa. ripiu ripiu ripiu.

ripiu banyak makin cepat apdet makin gila juga cerita ini wkwkwkwk. sudah dulu ah baaay.

RIPIUUUUW QAQAA 


	3. Chapter 3

Kamvung Xoroid

.

.

MISTERI GUNDU SEGITIGA SEHUN #2

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelas Luhan dengan perasaan kalut yang luar binasa. gugup karena akan bertemu sang kecengan membuat diriny dagdigdugder tak terkira. ia merapihkan rambutnya sebelum memasuki kelas Luhan, setelah dirasa cukup ia kemudian berjalan dengan sok jaim kedalam kelas Luhan. sedangkan Jongin tengah berjongkok didepan kelas menunggu Sehun.

"ciecie mau nyari luhan ye uhukk tuh lagi teler dipojokan" ucap jongkok- maksud gue jongkook yang melihat Sehun memasuki kelasnya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tertidur langsung berteriak ala orang papua. "AWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOW"

Luhan yang kaget langsung bagun dari tidur nya dan melemparkan kamus ditangannya kearah Sehun dengan tak sadar. setelah sadar pun ia langsung memelototkan matanya tak percaya "geblek gue kira siapa. guguk ye lu guguk tidud gantenq gue keganggu elah. fakk" ucapnya.

"idie cantik cantik marah. ntar cantiknya ilang loh;;"

"sialan. lo mau apa sih kesini?! mau malu maluin gue lagi?" Luhan mengambil ancang ancang untuk melempar Sehun dengan jam tsngsn helokitinya.

"kaga cantik kaga. btw lo megang gundu limited edition punya gue ye?"

"iye. ngapa lo?"

"kaga. atula cantik cantik ko gampang marah ntar cepet tua lo cem emak gue"

"fakyu fakyu"

Sehun tertawa kencang dan tak memperdulikan imej nya yang sok jaim tadi. ia mendudukan dirinya didepan Luhan dan menyanggah dagunya. "beb.." ucapnya

"mbahmu bab beb bab beb"

"balikin gundu gue dong"

"lo mau gundu lo balik?"

"iya lah beb"

"4su. ilangin kata beb nya bege. gue gebok nyaho lo nyaho"

"doh iye deh iye galak amat"

"nah gitu"

lalu mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga sebuah rington hp dengan lagu goyang dumang pun berbunyi.

"e bentar bentar. hp gue bunyi lo ambil aja gundunya dilaci gue ye" ucap Luhan yang merasa ponselnya bergetar dengan tidak mewahnya di saku celana.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan Sehun tentunya. sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun langsung mengorek ngorek laci meja Luhan. setelah beberapa kali mengorek (anjir ko ngorek si ambigu nih ambigu /ggg) laci, ia pun menemukan gundu limited editionnya. Sehun tersenyum senang bangga bahagia terharu eksaitid dan lain lain. namun ketika ia melihat kedalaam laci lagi, ia melihat sebuah kertas berwarna pink dengan tempelan bintang bintang disekitarnya.

"paan nih" gumamnya.

ia membuka kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

'contekan ppkn: 1. ibu negara kita saat ini adalah blablablablabla...'

"buset contekan" gumamnya lagi.

setelah cukup membacanya Sehun menaruh kertas pink itu kembali. namun tiba tiba ia teringat besok kelas Luhan ada pelajaran ppkn dan sepertinya akan ulangan. ia tersenyum zigzag ((dikarenakan tersenyum miring sudah terlalu meinstrin)). 'ah gue kerjain ah' batinnya.

ia mengantongi kertas itu dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai sambil bersiul siul kecil.

"anjrit lama amat lo. siseren tadi bebeem katanya ntar dia kaga bisa pulang bareng dia mau pinalti gundu dulu diRT sebelah" ucap Jongin ketika melihat Sehun keluar.

Sehun mengusap ngusap dagunya. "gue juga kaga bisa nih. lo pulang ndiri ye. gue ada urusan. maklum wong sibuk, ajak aja ntuh si Amber dia kan juga pulang ndiri keknya" kata Sehun

"lo tau dari mana?"

"yelah si Amber kan mayan deket sama ijah ijah deket sama Baekhyun Baekhyun deket sama Chanyeol Chanyeol deket sama kita ya tau lah. oiye siAmber kan juga deket sama kecengan lo sekalian aja tanya tanya"

"deket sama Kyungsoo? ajib lah ajib sadap itumah. udah lah yok kita kekelas"

.

.

"eh Tao. lo liat kertas contekan ppkn gue kaga?" tanya Luhan sambil mengorek ngorek lacinya.

"mana gue tau itukan laci lo" bales Tao.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. tibatiba getaran ponsel miliknya membuyarkan pikirannya.

'Sehun cH13 nAxX p4q RT'

"lah ni anak ngapain sms gue dah. bbm kek gitu ngirit pulsa napa" ucap Luhan

Tao yang sedang memasukkan buku bukunya kedalam tas menoleh "siapa deh?" tanya nya.

"anak RT" balas Luhan.

"ooh Sehun"

"yoi"

'eh lo. gue tunggu lo digerbang cekulah sekarang. jangan lama. kalo lo lama liat aja kertas contekan ppkn lo bakal jadi bahan masak masakan ijah dkk'

"ANJRIT CONTEKAN GUE SAMA SI SEHUN. ALAMAK KUDU CEPET INI. EH EH GUE DULUAN EA"

Luhan berlari sangat cepat mengalahkan kecepatan si ceking teman si ronaldo wati. tampa memperdulikan Tao yang menatapnya heran ia dengan terburu buru ia berlari terus berlari dan akhirnya GOOOOL dia berhasil sampai digerbang bung! sambil mengatur napasnya, Luhan yang melihat Lilis berjalan dengan Putri dan Eliya dan Minah dan Soojung buru buru mendekati mereka.

"ngapain lo?" tanya Lilis

Luhan masih mengatur napasnya. "lo... lo liat sehun kaga?" tanya Luhan.

"cielah lo nyariin Sehun, tumben zekale. oke oke gini, Sehun masih dikelas sih keknya tadi gue liat" balas Minah.

"okeoke teng- APA LO KATA?! TU KUTUBULDOG MASIH DIKELAS?! KAMPRETO LUMERO UNO"

"l-lo kenapa dah..." tanya Eliya yang mulai lavar- ehm maaf maksudnya mulai bingung.

"APALO PULANG LO SANA PULANG!"

Maimunah aka Minah yang merasakan hawa panas disekitar Luhan memutuskan menggiring teman femannya untuk pulang. "anjir... iye iye kita pulang udah yuk ah pulang" ucapnya sambil tetap menggiring teman temannya.

sepeninggal Lilis en degeng Luhan mengambil ponselnya. namun tiba tiba matanya sudah ditutup oleh sebuah kain berwarna putih dan berbau hangit.

bentar- bau?

"BEDEBAH LO BEDEBAH! LO NUTUPIN MATA GUE KAGA USAH MAKE KAOS KAKI JUGA BEGE"

dan suara Luhan pun terdengar kembali.

"gile lu ndro, ko lo bisa tau kalo ini gue? wah lo stalker gue ye? aigu aigu sicantik ini diam diam penggemar gue juga ye aiguu-"

PLAK

"ANYINQ SAKIT GILA"

"diem. kalo lo kaga bisa diem gue jepret ketek lo make gelang gue nih"

"atuhla... iye iye."

Sehun mengusap ngusap keteknya yang dijepret Luhan memakai gelang karet milik Luhan. tapi sumpah kaga kenceng cuma nyeri euy nyeri. Luhan ini kecil kecil cabe cabean- maksudnya cabe rawit juga ya.

Luhan mengadahkan tangannya kearah Sehun. "mana contekan gue?" pintanya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "kalo lo mau contekan lo balik lo mesti ngelakuin suatu hal dulu" balas Sehun

"iyedeh iye paan perintahnya? gue bakal ngelakuin dah suer kaga boong"

" gue ngasih perintah nya ntaran kaga disekolah. kaga enak, tapi sebelom itu nih contekannya. udah ye gue balik dulu ntar kita ketemu dilapangan deket ciliwung jam 5sore ea"

dan setelah mengucapkan kata kata misterius, Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang celingak celinguk cem orang bego karena gangerti maksud omongan Sehun. Luhan mengecek jam tangan helokitinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 2siang. dengan segera iapun mulai berjalan pulang menuju rumahya. diperjalanan, Luhan pun masih saja memikirkan ucapan Sehun barusan. terdengar ambigu dan... misterius. dan entah mengapa Luhan merasa deg degan ketika memikirkan hal itu. Luhan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. kaga dalam dalam amat si ntar palanya nembus kepunggung kan berabe.

ia terus berjalan dengan menunduk hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "loh Luhan? mau kemane lo" tanya orang itu.

"eh... mpok Dita, mau pulang lah mpok. mau kemana lagi. terus mpok abis dari mana? WIDIe keren amat itu baju mpok abis dari starbak ye?" balas Luhan.

Mpok Dita aka teman emaknya Luhan manggut manggut sambil nyengir manis. "hehehe iyedong tau aja lo. sinilah bareng gue aja mumpung gue lagi baek hati dan tidak sombong." ucap Mpok Dita sambil menepuk nepuk jok belakang motor GP nya yang bermotif trio macan/? yang kosong itu.

"aduh mpok gausah repot repot. Luhan bisa jalan sendiri ko" ucap Luhan sok malu malu kambing.

"alah gosah malu malu gitu udah ikut aja. lagian rumah kita kan searah" dan dengan pasrah pun Luhan menaiki motor GP milik Mpok Dita.

"udah siap ye?"

"iye mpok"

" ebujuk buneng. lo duduk cem anak perawan aja. si anak gue Baekhyun juga kalo duduk cem itu wqqwq. udah ea pegangan yang erat oke?"

"iye mpok" Luhan berpegangan pada pundak Mpok Dita erat. dan dalam sekejap motor yang Mpok Dita kendarai sudah melaju kencang mengalahkan kencangnya marquezz. bahkan lebih hebat karen beberapa kali Mpok Dita membuat aksi akrobatik diatas motor membuat Luhan cengo bukan kepayang.

.

.

"Luhan. ada Baekhyun nih" ucap emak Luhan, aka Mpok Merry. "iyemak suruh masuk aja tu anak".

beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar Luhan pun terketuk 2kali. "masuk aja" ucap Luhan.

pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan Baekhyun dengan baju boboyboi kesayangannya tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat diabetes.

"Luhaaaaan!" ucapnya.

Luhan yang sedang mewarnai buku gambar helokiti yang baru dibelinya menolehkan pala nya. "ada ape lu?" tanya nya.

"kelapangan yuk. bosen gue dirumah mulu. topeng monyet pak mail juga udah selse. si Ijah, Fafa, Lilis,Eliya sama Putri juga udah balik abis maen masak masakan katanya mau mandi" tutur Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kasur Luhan yang disudut sudutnya terdapat stiker helokiti.

"boleh aja. yodah yok. gue juga ada urusan dilapangan" balas Luhan.

mereka pun keluar kamar Luhan. saat menuruni tangga Baekhyun menghentikan perjalanannya. "ebentar bentar lo kaga make jam helokiti lo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kaga. lagi gue suruh bobo itu jam heheheheh" balas Luhan

"dasar sinting"

"gue denger bego"

"eiya maap maap"

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di lapangan. Baekhyun mengajak Luhan duduk di pinggir lapangan yang terdapat beberapa bangku berwarna cokelat -tapi bukan tai ya-. mereka berdua memperhatikan anak anak yang tengah bermain gundu. ada Sehun, Jongin, Seren, Jonghyun, Mino, Jinyoung dan Gongchan yang sedang beradu gundu. dan sepertinya Seren juga baru saja pulang dari pinalti gundu di RT sebelah.

"yah sayang banget gada Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"yaelah lo bedua jual mahal bat sih. udah tau saling suka kenapa kaga langsung jadian aja?"

"gue nunggu dia Lu- TUNGGU LO DENGER APA YANG GUE OMONGIN YE?!"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. ia mengembang kempiskan hidungnya lalu menaik turun kan alisnya. "yoi mamen. kedengeran sekali" ucapnya songong.

'mampus rahasia gue kebongkar..' batin Baekhyun

"err.. woy, tapi lo jangan bilangin keorangnya ya? plis Lu plis.. yayayayaya lo harus jaga rahasia ini plissssssss" mohon Baekhyun. kedua tangannya ditangkupkan dibawah dagunya. meminta permohonan pada Luhan agar menjaga rahasianya.

"ck. lo kaya kaga tau gue aja. semua rahasia lo aman digue tenang aja kali wkwkwkwk"

-iya aman dan gue kaga bakal bagi keorang orang. kalo gue bagi keChanyeol sih udah pasti lah wkwkwkwk- lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"makasih weh makasih banget muucih chyunk mumumumuach lopek lopek buat u"

"idie najisin lo najis najis"

"hehehehe ye maap napa"

"loh Baek? lo ada disini?" tiba tiba sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari pemain gundu.

"err... elo.. fafa kan ye?" tanya Luhan hati hati.

perempuan yang bernama fafa tadi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "elo Luhan gue tau. lo itu kecengannya Sehun kan ye dia dikelas sering ngucap ngucao gaje nama lo soalnya wkwkwk" kata fafa.

perkataan fafa tadi membuat Luhan memerah sempurna. "a-apaan sih lo ah. udah ah gue mau lanjut nonton lagi" balas Luhan malu malu.

"udah udah biarin aja fa dia mah. udah kalian duduk aja sambil nonton pertandingan gundu. seru nih" ucap Baekhyun.

Ijah, Fafa, Minah, dan kawan kawan pun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang sudah tersedia.

.

.

pertandingan gundu pun selesai. pertandingan gundu kali ini dimenangi oleh Sehun karena gundu limited editionnya yang manjur. para penonton yang mayoritas mbak mbak mas mas teteh teteh akang akang eneng eneng abang abang adek adek pun bertepuk tangan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun memenangkan pertandingan hanya memutar matanya malas.

'gue diundang kesini cuma buat ngeliat dia main gundu kali ya' batinnya.

baru saja Luhan ingin balik pulang, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Xi Luhan." ucap suara itu.

.

"Mau ga... lo... jadi pacar gue? gue.. kaga menerima penolakan dan fix. lo mulai saat ini adalah pacar gue. hehehe" tambahnya yang membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya yang menegang sempurna.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

HAMDALAH TBC huhuhuhu... review nya dong ff ini minim sekali review nya huhuhu jadi sedih gini ;-(.

yaudah deh segini aja ceplas ceplosnya. sebelumnya mohon dimaafkan atas typo yang berlebih dan beberapa tutur kata yang kurang berkenan dan kurang mengenakan dihati.

terimakasih bagi yang sudah me review ff ini terutama anak anak xoroid aaaaaaa lopek lopek buat kalian 33333. terimakasih juga untuk yang berkenan membaca mereview memfav dan memfollow ff ini. dimohon untuk mereview kembalinyaa hwhwhw;33

oke sekian dulu dari gue. terimakasiiiih! 


	4. Chapter 4

KAMVUNG XOROID

..

..

..

MISTERI GUNDU SEGITIGA SEHUN #3

"FIND THE ELDORADO ELDORADO ELDORADO"

"berisik monyet."

Anjir..

Oke halo semua ini masih pagi ceritanya tapi Luhan udah setia duduk manis dimeja kesayangannya yaitu dipojojokan kelas. Pagi ini wajah Luhan terlihat sangat tidak menyenangkan sangat asam padahal kita belom ngerasain rasanya kan ya WKWKWK. Gadeng okeabaikan. Moodnya hari ini ancur lebur. Apalagi ketika Tao yang disebelahnya nyanyi lagu boyben koriya yang udah ada 2 alumni dichina. Tau deh Luhan gabegitu kenal apa judulnya tapi kata luhan sih itu lagu eldorado.

"nyantai dong lu, bete banget muka lo. Yang abis ditembak kemaren mah mestinya bahagia dong cem muka ibu ibu yang berebut barisan di acara tanjidor it bulaga indonesyah" tukas tao sambil membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas ketika tao mulai mengungkit hal yang terjadi kemarin sore. "heh cabe barbados. Inget ya. Oke sebelomnya gue manggil lo begini karna gue abis baca artikel dari kakronzy kevin itu. Oke kembali ketopik, jangan pernah lo ngingetin gue tentang kejadian kemaren. Gue kaga nerima dia juga dih geer bat tu anak" katanya. Tao hanya mendengus mendengar kata kata Luhan yang termasuk pedas itu.

"yauda si tapi lo hargai lah perjuangan si dia menangin lomba maen gundu lawan jongin seren deelel."

"tapi gue gasuka sama dia elah."

"iyadeh serah lo serah"

Merasa dirinya menang, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya oke bukan bangkit dari kubur ya. Ia berjalan menuju keluar kelas niatnya sih mau kekamar mandi cuci muka make bio*re biar mukanya seger gaberminyak kaya yang di mai trip mai edvencur kasih tau ituloh yang acara teranstipi. "eh gue ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Katanya. Zitao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali pada ponselnya.

..

..

"cie yang abis nembak luhan kemaren UHUKK"

"cie sehun ciee"

"peje dong aw aw aw aw "

"THE ANSWER IS LUHAAAAN YOUR ANSWER IS LUHAAAN"

"cie sehun pejepejepejepeje"

"cie langsung diterima"

Sehun hanya tersenyum malu malu kambing saat dirinya digoda oleh satu kelas. Gatau dari mana pokonya tibatiba pas pagi dia dateng temen temenya langsung pada mintain peje. Padahal kan yang tau kalo mereka jadian Cuma sedikit doang anak dari sekolah ini. Kalo kata sehun mah biarlah artinya semakin banyak yang tau semakin banyak yang nyerah buat ngedapetin hati Luhan ayangeqq.

"ah peje peje lagi bokek nih kapan kapan aja ya hahah"

"cie hun jadian barusan gue liat Luhan otw kamarmandi loh" ucap Lala yang duduk didepan Sehun. "ciusan lo la?" tanya Sehun. "yoi, mana mungkin gue boong tanya deh seren, yegak ser?"

"yoi mamen."

"oke deh gue cuss dulu ke kamar mandi ya. DOAIN GUE YA GAIS" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kelas yang kembali rusuh sambil meneriaki cie kepada Sehun.

..

..

"ah sial muka gue pedes anjir ko kaga bilang sih kalo bio*re nya pedes gini dih keran mana keran elah DIMANA ANJIR" luhan udah mulai panik aja padahal keran tepat jelas ada didepan dia. "kerannya ada didepan kamu beb" ucap sebuah suara

"eh. Oiya gue lupa hehe makasih ya"

"hehe buat kamu apasih yang engga heheheheheh"

Setelah menemukan keran Luhan langsung membasuh mukanya hingga bersih setelah selesai ia langsung mengelapnya dengan tisu terdekat aka yang nempel ditembok. "waah benar benar segar! terimakasih bio*re wajahku jadi lebih cerah dan lebih segar dari yang tadi! Mmm makin sayang deh sama bio*re, nih buat kalian yang mau wajah kaya aku makanya make bio*re ya! Hihihi" monolognya.

"keren keren!"

PROK PROK PROK

"makasih makasih wkwk mak—ANJIR SEJAK KAPAN LO DISINI HAH SETAN" Sehun yang melihat Luhan kaget hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menunjuk keran. "sejak lo kelabakan nyari keran yang ada didepan lo beb hehe btw senyum lo manis ya apalagi abis make bio*re duh makin kelepek kelepek nih gue" balasnya. "SETAN LO KELUAR KELUAR NGAPAIN DISINI HAH YATUHAN OM GUE MASIH SD JAN APA APAIN GUE PELIS OM MASA DEPAN SAYA MASIH PANJANG OM TOLOOOOONG"

"plis deh beb, gue gangapa ngapain lo ko lo ribet sendiri. Alay ah, oya makasih yang kemaren udah mau nerima gue ya"

Luhan diam.

"hehe gue seneng banget deh pas tau lo mau jadi pacar guehehe"

Luhan masih diem tapi mukanya udah gabisa diem.

"makasih banget beb gue sayang lo banget mumumumuach sini ketjup cinta gue dulu eaa"

Dan kali ini Luhan gabisa diem saat Sehun udah majuin mukanya dengan bibir monyongnya yang hampir kena sama bibir hello kittynya. "APA APAAN SIH LO HAH?!" jeritnya. Sehun tertawa kecil sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. "mau nyium elo lah kan elo pacar gue" katanya santai.

"heh asal lo tau ya. Gue gabilang kalo gue mau jadi pacar lo. Itu kata kata lo sendiri elah pas mau gue jawab lo malah udah keburu bilang _**pokonya gue ganerima penolakan oke sekarang jadi lo otomatis udah jadi pacar gue**_ begitu!" ucap Luhan. Karena saking emosinya Luhan sampe jinjit jinjit biar tingginya sama kaya Sehun yang tiap hari makin menjulang tingginya.

"emang kalo gue gabilang kaya gitu lo mau jawab apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil mengangkat dagu kecilnya keatasan dikit. "udah jelas gue bakal nolak lo mentah mentah". Mendengar ucapan Luhan, Sehun bukannya sakit hati. Justru ia malah ketawa ngikik gaje cem orgil karena menurutnya omongan Luhan itu lucu. "nah kan lo lucu banget sih gue ngomong kenyataan ko malah loketawain najis gue sebel lah" ucap Luhan.

"nah. Lo bilang kalo gue lucu berarti lo ada rasa sama gue dong sampe bilang sebel ke gue sebala gitu yaampun pacar gue punya perasaan terpendam sama gue juga hahaha" Luhan diam. _Sial kenapa gue harus bilang dia lucu sih ah kan gue jadi dipojokin gini_ batinnya. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya kalo dia gabisa ngebales omongan orang. "terus kalo gue ngomong lo lucu berarti gue punya rasa sama lo? Hell. Plis ya hun asal lo tau gue sering ngomong kalo tao itu lucu tapi gue gapunya perasaan apapun kedia. Jan geer dulu deh lo udel onta." Dan lagi lagi Sehun hanya bisa tertawa kencang dan kali ini ia sampe jongkok jongkok segala dilantai. "ah kan lo ini make bilang gue udel onta segala. Lo tuh imut ya. Imut banget lebih imut dari seren lagi. Duh lo Cuma gasadar beb coba lo sadar deh ah makin sayang gue sama lo. Udah ya gue balik kekelas dulu deh wkwkwk dadah sweetheart" ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri mendidih dengan tangan yang sudak mengepal dan mulut yang menggumamkan umpatan umpatan untuknya. "Oh Sehun keparat."

..

..

"MAAAK SEHUN PULAANG- loh ada tamu?"

"hehe iya nak sini sini adatamu nih tetangga baru kita mau tinggal disebelah rumah mpok dita"

"ooh. Halo nama saya Oh Sehun salken eapzz"

"haha iya, saya Vikri dan ini istri saya Sonia kami tetangga baru heheh"

"iya. Mak Sehun keatas ya"

"sip dek"

"hehe itu anak saya yang terakhir oiya boleh diminum minumannya geratis ko tenang aja gabayar" ucap ibu RT aka mpok rin aka emak Sehun. Dua tamu yang bakal jadi tetangga baru ini tersenyum lalu menyeruput minumannya yang padahal cuman aer mineral doang.

"hehe bu, segitu dulu aja deh kita mau balik lagi kerumah ni. Semlekom"

"kumsalam ati ati yaaa"

Setelah kedua tamunya pergi, ibu RT mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya untuk menelpon seseorang diseberang sana. JENG JENG

..

..

Tbc

* * *

asik asik joss tbc tbc

mohon ripiuw tak mau panjang panjang hanya ingin diripiuw saja ya terimakaseh 33


End file.
